Stvalentin
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: Une petite histoire cadeau pour reirei lol va y avoir une séquelle je vous le promets!Kai est amoureux de son ange, et veut lui avouer ses sentiments en ce jour des amoureux. Péripéties inatentue, amour pe?


Titre :_St-Valentin_

Écrivaines : Jenfia, Somilia et Kynia (ya Bunny en surplus)

Déclaration :Si les persos étaient a moi, ah mon dieu, on aurait plein de tortures, et de…enfin vous savez la…S'ils étaient à moi, on l,aurait jamais eu car sa aurait été trop hard core…ah si c'était à moi…Rei voudrait se tuer. Compris pas à moi :P, même si jle voulait (Rei : heureusement, JenJen :mais tu serais avec Kai! Rei :TT.TT)

Raison: petit cadeau de St-Valentin, à ReiRei :P (JenJen-pis jme fais plaisir aussi!)

* * *

**13 Février**

.-.Allez! Il faut trouver le courage! Tu dois lui déclarer…Ah peine perdue, je sais très bien que j'aurai pas le courage de lui déclarer ma flamme. Je vais être la riser après..-.

Kai se regarda dans le miroir, il essayait de trouver le courage pour avouer ses sentiments à un ange. Ange auquel il n'avait jamais vraiment parler, mais dès le premier regard, son cœur avait fondu pour lui. Lui, parfait dans tout les aspects. Populaire, social, beau, gentil, intelligent… Lui, en fait, il était populaire chez les filles, oh! Le mystère qu'il faisait régner tout autour de lui. Il ne parlait à personne, sauf un hurluberlu aux cheveux rouges qu'il connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfance…et il aurait pu s'en passé.

Il regarda une seconde fois dans le miroir, il était moche, enfin d'après lui. Il essaya de s'avoir ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour se mettre en valeur, qu'il est un peu de chance…Enfin, chance, pas vraiment, il lui faudrait plus que ça! Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, il était trop froid, pourtant, il avait bien parler à tout le monde, même ;a tête de singe (Tyson), aussi à Spencer (pas reconnu pour parler souvent), tout le monde sauf lui. Kai c'était sentit délaissé quand cette beauté était passé juste devant lui, ne lui avait jamais adressé un regard. Était-il transparent?

.En tout cas, dire à autre gars «Je t'aime», c'est difficile. Surtout si tu veux quand garder ta réputation…

_.-.Je pourrai toujours changé d'école - -' .-._

Il regarda le cadran, 23h, il était très tard, mais il n'avait pas sommeil, il était trop anxieux…Il se demandait s'il devait oui ou non lui dire…Il tenta quand même de chercher quelques heures de sommeil, sinon demain, il aurait le visage encore plus pourrit que maintenant.

* * *

**14 Février**

Le matin, aussi calme fut-il dans la cour d'école, le vacarme se laissa entendre tout de suite les portes ouvertes, des cris de jeunes filles courant après l'objet de leur affection, leur offrant des chocolats faits maison. Les gars arrivaient avec des fleurs, de belles roses rouges, pour donner à l'élu de leur cœur. On pouvait entendre des pleurs, ou des cris de joie. Une matinée très calme (étouffe, étouffe).

Une tête bleu se fit voir dans le cadre de la porte menant à une classe surpeuplé, mauvais signe. Il voulu s'en aller immédiatement, mais une main se colla à la sienne, il du se retourné, malheur, une fille se jeta à son cou. L'embrassa, et puis parti à la course, jamais il ne saurait qui cela fut. On s'en fou, il n'aurait pas du venir, point il le savait. Lui et son idée de vouloir dire ses sentiments à son ange, le jour le plus romantique de l'année, et lorsque tout le monde le fait, était totalement ridicule!

-Kai, on dirait que tu es assez populaire, fit une voix mélodieuse à quelques mètres de lui, il se retourna et vit son ange, devant lui. Il lui avait parler!

-Mouais. _.-.Réponse stupide! Essaie de lui parler au moins!.-_. Et toi? Qu'est-ce que ça donne?

-Ah pas grand chose, fit-il.

-Pas grand chose?, fit une voix rouge qui s'approchait. Tu t'es fais embrassé par 5 gars!

Son ange était tout rouge.

-Mais…heu…

-Et t'as pas dit non!

Rouge de plus belle.

-C'est vrai, Tala?

-Ouais, cet ange à plus de succès chez les gars que chez les filles, t'as vu l'arrière de la salle de classe, toutes ses roses, c'est pour lui!

Les yeux de Kai s'assombrirent.

-Tu préfères probablement les filles…non?

-Hein? Heu pourquoi tu veu savoir ça, Hiwatari-san?

Cou au cœur, Hiwatari-SAN! Ah, déjà qu'il appelle tout le monde par leur prénom, lui il doit se faire appeler par son nom de famille, et san! Ah, il voudrait bien mourir!

-Curiosité.

Il rougit, son ange, toujours pivoine.

-…non, dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Kai n'entendit pas les paroles, mais ne put demander de répété, la professeure arriva, et fit remarqué qu'on avait l'impression d'être dans un jardin, le nombre de fleurs était maintenant devenu incalculable! Une pluie de roses et cœurs parfumés à la cannelle remplissait l'arrière de la salle, à l'avant, une montagne de chocolat. Pour l'ange les fleurs et les cœurs, pour Kai, le chocolat, il deviendrait très gros s'il devait manger tout ça…

La fin de la période ce fit grandement attendre. Kai ne cesse de regarder l'horloge, qui pendait tranquillement seul et lentement au mur. Il sentait des yeux le regarder, mais ne trouva pas le courage de regarder derrière lui. Et si jamais c'étais son ange? Oh! Trop d'espoir, qui serait vaine Il préférait rester dans son rêve, là tout était silencieusement possible. Tout comme ces multiples nuits où il se trouvait dans son ange, le voyant sous lui, nu comme Adam, criant son nom, le suppliant. Pendant que lui possédait ce que personne d'autre que lui possédait. Son regard d'extase, ses cheveux qui formait un doux voile de satin autour de son corps de perle prit dans un jouissance extrême…

-Kai, t'es dur…, fit son ami de feu, et ne il ne pu s'empêcher de pointer la charmante tente qui se laissait bien voir, et de le crier.

Kai devint rouge pendant que toute la classe le regardait intensément. Oui, la réalité était bien trio dure. (Ouais comme toi!)

-Tu peux sortir, Hiwatari, fit sa professeure voyant la fâcheuse position dans laquelle se trouvait son élève.

Kai ne manqua pas cette chance de s'éclipser de cette honte, et se dirigea rapidement da ns la salle de bain. Cependant, tout de suite après son départ, Tala ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque désagréable.

-Ouais, tu dois lui faire bien de l'effet, fit-il en direction de la sirène de Kai.

Son ange regarda étrangement autour de lui, cherchant à savoir vers qui était dirigé cette sympathique réplique, mais ne vit bien qu'elle lui était destinée. Il se mit à rougir, et regarda Tala.

-Que veux-tu dire?

Ce fut Bryan qui répondit cette fois.

-Tala veut juste dire que c'est en pensant à toi qu'il bander!

-Quoi?! Mais non!

Toue la classe regardait désormais l'ange qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une rose rouge. La scène était beaucoup plus intéressante qu'un cours de japonais moderne! Même la professeure voulait savoir , au diable mon cours, pensait-elle.

-Pourquoi renié ce qui est évident?!, fit Tala.

Ce fut au tour de Bryan de faire remarqué l'évidence même.

-Tu as jamais vu comment il te regarde dans les douches!

Une fille se leva de son banc, elle ne pouvait plus prendre de tels propos!

-Arrêtez donc cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût!

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureuse de Kai que ça enlève le fait qu'il soit attiré par lui!, fit Tala qui commençait à perdre patience, malgré lui.

Pendant que Tala et la fille se chamaillait, l'ange trouva le moment opportun pour s'enfuir à 4e vitesse.

Il marcha, déambulant dans le couloir ne sachant que faire ou quoi penser. Ce pouvait-il que Kai soit vraiment amoureux de lui? Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parler, Kai semblait si loin, comme dans un autre monde. Il avait peur de se faire envoyé promener si jamais il lui parlait. Se serait-il trompé? Non! Ce ne pouvais pas être vrai…mais Tala est quand même le seul qui parle à Kai, pourquoi voudrait-il lui foutre la honte…

-Ah!

L'ange se retourna, il vit la porte des toilettes…Kai devait se débarrasser de son…surplus d'hormones. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha de la porte, colla son oreille et écouta tranquillement les doux sons qui sortaient de cette salle.

-Ah oui! Plus vite!

Kai semblait s'imaginer quelque chose, à moins qu'une personne ne soit avec lui. Sans trop y penser, il ouvra la porte, Kai était de dos, et il semblait seul…Il s'approcha silencieusement ne voulant pas se faire entendre. Sa présence n'était pas repéré non plus. Kai devait vraiment être dans son monde.

Il ne se trouvait même pas à quelque centimètre de lui! Il s'agenouilla en arrière, écoutant toujours tranquillement cette voix mielleuse nous faire par de son plaisir manuel. Le souffle de l'ange se faisait sentir dans le cou de Kai, qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il en profitait même, la scène lui paressait encore plus réel que dans son imagination. L'ange déposa sa main sur le membre de Kai, qui pour la première fois sentit la présence de quelqu'un. Il tenta de se retourné, mais son visage se concentrait sur la douce main qui le massait, sur les lèvres qui se promenait tranquillement dans son cou, à ses dents qui perforait sa peau, à son sang qui se faisait lécher, par une tendre langue.

Ce ne fut pas très long avant qu'il se déverse dans la main de l'autre, la sensation étant trop forte. Sa tête se laissa coucher dans le creux de l'épaule de celui qui se trouvait derrière.

-Alors, ça t'a plus?, fit l'ange derrière lui.

En entendant cette voix Kai se retourna, et se vit se perdre dans se regard d'or.

-Kon?

Il ne répondit pas, mais colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Ne laissant pas Kai reprendre ses esprits, il brisa le baiser.

-Petit cadeau de St-Valentin, Hiwatari-san.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, se retournant avant de l'ouvrir.

-La récréation va bientôt commencé, tu devrait te rhabiller. Viens me voir, ;à midi, près du lac.

Puis il sortit de la salle, laissant Kai comme ça. Puis, la cloche se fit entendre, Kai se dépêcha de se rhabiller, il ne voudrait pas se faire voir par tout le monde comme ça, sans pantalons, avec sa semence partout autour de lui. Il se dépêcha, sortit, mais ne lava rien, il n'avait pas le temps. Maintenant, il avait hâte au midi!

L'attente lui paressait insupportable, les secondes étaient des heures! Qu'est-ce que son ange pouvait bien lui vouloir? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ce cadeau? Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui avait déplu, mais…comment expliquer une telle action? L'avait-il su par une quelconque personne, et il voulait se moquer de lui?…non, personne n'irait si loin pour ce moquer…enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait espéré.

Les minutes passaient tranquillement, il tenta de ne plus focuser sur l'horloge, et de se concentrer sur son cour…peine perdue. Rien à faire son esprit divaguait toujours, ce qui ne l'aidait pas c'était les paires de yeux qui ne trouvait intérêt que sur lui. La classe entière s'amusait à ses dépends. Maintenant ce n'était plus un doute, c'était une certitude! Quelqu'un avait dit quelque chose, mais quoi? On pouffait de rire dans son dos, et il savait bien que ce n'était pas seulement du à cette 'histoire' ce matin, dans le cours de japonais moderne.

Son esprit ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il ne voulait que comprendre les sornettes qui sortaient de la bouche de ses collègues de classe. Il regarda dans la direction de Tala qui semblait se marrer à mort.

-Tala.

Le rouquin, se retourna dans la direction de la voix, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vu la tête de son ami.

-Ouais?

-Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence?

-Pourquoi?

-Je trouve, enfin, tu….

-Quoi? Tu crois que tout le monde connaît la personne sur qui tu fantasmais?

-Tala?!

-Quoi? J'ai rien fait de mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?!

-Rien…juste la vérité. :P

-Tu as dit quoi?

-Rien de mal, je t'assure! Enfin rien de mal pour toi :P

-De quoi?

-S'il vous plait un peu de silence en arrière!, fit le professeur de mathématiques, qui dans tout se brouhaha moderne et rose pervers, tentait tant bien que mal de donner son puavre cours manquant d'attrait.

Kai se tut, mais regarda malicieusement son «ami», il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose, et par réalité que pouvait-il bien vouloir dire?! Serait-ce à cause de lui qu'il entendait les fille se plaindre, les murmures et les rires en le regardant venant des autres garçons de la classe…

Puis perdu dans ses divagations, il n'entendit pas le son de la cloche de la libération, l'heure du midi venait d'arriver. Le temps avait passé plus vite en pensant à toutes les niaiseries que son ami avait divulguer. Il regarda tranquillement les environs, se sortant un peu de sa torpeur, et réalisa soudainement que tout le monde était déjà sorti, l'heure était avancée, et il se maudit. Il alla vers la fenêtre espérant apercevoir la silhouette de son ange dans les jardins, et il la vue. Il se tenait seul près d'un arbre brisé, et semblait regarder dans le lointain, attendant le retardataire.

Il sortit de la classe à toute allure, descendit les marches à une vitesse fulgurante, manqua s'étaler de tout son long sur les niveaux plusieurs fois, mais continua toujours plus vite sa descente vers les jardins. Une fois sortit, il ralentit la cadence et se remis de sa course folle. Il s'approcha de l'arbre, et il vit son ange caché sous son manteau et son écharpe de polar, où se trouvait fièrement une myriade de petits tigres tous plus adorables les uns que les autres.

-Désolé.

-Oh je n'avais pas donné d'heure précise, Hiwatari-san.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler?

-Hum, c'est plutôt difficile à dire, et…hum…enfin…personnel.

-Allez.

-Est-ce que…enfin c'est Tala qui as dit ça dans la classe…est attiré par moi?

Kai ne savait quoi dire quoi penser. Tala avait bien ouvert sa grand trappe! Mais pourtant il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne! Avait-il de par lui-même vendu la mèche?

-Heu, Bryan a aussi dit que, enfin, me regardait dans les douches…

.-.Ok je peux avoir la mort maintenant?! S'il vous plait! La honte est très forte, oui je sais je n'aurais jamais du te regarder, mais ton corps est si parfait, si tentant…et je n'était pas le seul!…ok là je suis nul.-.

-Enfin, je…je savais qu'il y en avait qui me regardait…mais je savais pas que toi…aussi…

-Désolé, je sais j'aurais pas du. .-. ok nul 101, je suis maintenant le prof principal de ce cours .-.

-Oh…heu…c'est parce que tu m'aimes, non?

-Oui. .-.Ah, manière nulle de te dire mes sentiments! Moi qui me suis tellement pratiquer, je voulais te faire craquer rendre la scène tellement romantique…mouais gâché!.-.

-Tu peux me le dire?

-Dire quoi?

-Enfin, ta déclaration?

-Ça servirait à quoi? C'est ridicule, maintenant tu sais tout, et je vais me ramasser la pire rejection de ma vie. Et avoir la honte.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que…enfin, pourquoi tu veux que je te fasse ma déclaration?

-Enfin,…hum…devine?

-Ah bin non j'en sais rien, là.

-Allez, s'il te plait dit le moi, fit-il comme une requête avant de se faire mettre à mort, celle qui pourrait le sauver. Ses beaux grands yeux qui brillait, et qui…enfin rendait Kai incapable de dire non.

-Je t'aime Rei.

Il vit les joues de son ange devenir toute rouge, et des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Rei tenta de garder ses larmes, mais n,en fut pas capable, elles coulèrent doucement tout le long de ces douces joues.

-Rei, je..

Rei se jeta dans ses bras, et pleura là, comme un enfant pleure dans les bras de sa mère. Les bras de son ange se placèrent tout autour de lui, le serrant affectueusement. Kai laissa ses larmes se mêler aux fibres de sa chemise, et posa ses bras autour de l'ange.

D'une douce voix, faible et délicate, il put entendre «Je t'aime Kai.»

Il mit lentement sa main sous le menton du gamin, et le monta. Regardant dans ses yeux on pouvait voir la joie d'être accepter. Il baissa tranquillement sa tête et emprisonna les lèvres de cette créature de rêve des siennes. Le baiser devint plus passionné, et l'ange prit rapidement le dessus.

Kai se laissa emporter vers l'arbre brisé, laissa passivement les mains inconnues parcourir son corps, qui commençait tranquillement à se réchauffer au contact de la chair chaude du Chinois.

-Kai, on devrait rentrer, tu dois avoir froid.

Kai dut se soumettre, attraper un rhume ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il suivit son ange vers un corridor délaissé de l'école.

-Ici, c'est chauffé, et personne ne vient.

Kai n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il se trouva pousser contre le mur, des lèvres collées aux siennes. Une main déboutonnant sa chemise scolaire. Rei avait, il ne savait trop comment enlever son manteau.

-Rei?

-Quoi? Je te déplais?

-NON! Mais tu ne vas pas trop vite?

-Tu me veux, non?

-Oui, mais…

-Alors, ferme-là, fit-il sur un ton enjoué. Tu n'as qu'à profiter.

Il enleva gentiment les vêtements qui les couvraient tous les deux, et mordit le doux cou blanc de son amant. Kai laissa un doux cri s'échappé, puis un autre de surprise quand son ange descendit sa main à sa partie inférieure (vous savez là!). Une main recommençait les délicates attentions qu'il lui avait fait savourer pendant le cours. Il se laissa embaumer par une douce caverne humide qui semblant très connaissante de ses besoins.

Kai venu et son ange se délecta du liquide divin qu'il venait de laisser s'échapper. Il monta un peu, et lécha l'abdomen de son amant. Remonta tranquillement le long de son torse, et prit possession de son cou, violant la douce teinte blanchâtre. Il faisait diversion pendant que ses doigts trouvaient l'entrée du temple sacré. Son dieu fit un bruit de passion, mais tenta bien de se défaire de cette emprise.

.-.Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passé! Je devrais être celui qui….-.

-Ah, Rei!

Ses pensées furent prises au loin lorsqu'il sentit ces étrangers toucher un point de délectation. Tout se qu'il vit fut le paradis, mais la sensation ne dura pas longtemps, car son ange les enleva pour les remplacer par un membre plus imposant, qui attendait avec impatience de pouvoir se libéré dans cette paroi étroite et chaude.

Une cloche se fit entendre, mais les deux amoureux étant pris dans un moment de pure délice, ne l'entendit pas.

* * *

**15 Février**

Le cours d'éducation physique est terminé, tout le monde aux douches.

-Hé Kai! D'où est-ce que tu nous sors toutes ses douces marques?, fit Tala, d'un air trèes très amical.

-…

-Oh allez! On dirait qu'un animal sauvage t'a griffé les hanches, et t'a mordu à mille et un endroits!

-…

-Laisse-le, Tala-kun, fit un doux ange derrière lui.

-Oh et toi, tu as de belles marques dans le dos, vous avez donc enfin conclus les amoureux?

-Ah, qui aurait cru que Kai serait soumis, fit Bryan qui riait à gorge déployer.

-Ah, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer comment…, fit Rei en regardant son amant rougit par la honte d'être découvert, et par le regard que lui lançait son maître au yeux d'or.

* * *

JenJen- Ouais, je suis pas allé dans le hard core, ou le gore. J'espère que je vous ai pas déçut -.- 

Rei-Ouais! Je t'aime câlin

JenJen-tu me câlines pourquoi là? Parce que je t'ai pas torturé ou parce que pour une fois tu as pu être dessus Kai

Rei-Les deux :P merci, c'est le meilleur cadeau de st valentin que je pouvais avoir!

JenJen-ouais, bin la tu me donne le goût de faire une séquelle

Rei-…

JenJen-T'en fais pas pour toi :P si tu domines c'est jusqu'à la fin.

Somilia-Mais sa c'est juste si les gens veulent et qu' on profite de milliards de review!

Kyky- pas milliards, mais bon. Comme on a d'autre fics à faire –'

Bunny-quoi d'autres fics? je vous vous pas travailler fort fort moi sur cos autres fics!

JenJen-ouais, désolée on va être plus productive, poisson d,avril en avance bon maintenant c'est décidé je fais une séquelle :P

Kai-Jla sens pas celle la -.-' ...¬¬ moi soumis?! t'as un problème!

JenJen-ouais, pis? Comme tu soumets toujours Rei a toi, c'est normal que tu lui fasse un cadeau non?!

Kai-¬¬ jtenmerde, rei aime êre soumis poin final.

JenJen-mouais je sais ¬¬ mais je voulais aussi me faire plaisir :P

Rei-C'est plus ça je crois --'

JenJen-allé, à la prochaine (hé oui je vais faire une suite a sa même si sa devait être un one-shot, mais j'ai le gout d'être plus ...enfin moi!


End file.
